


【咕哒♀给/R】橘子酱与巧克力牛奶

by A_ao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Female Fujimaru Ritsuka - Freeform, Top Fujimaru Ritsuka, 咕哒攻, 咕哒给 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_ao/pseuds/A_ao
Summary: 御主喝钙奶。





	【咕哒♀给/R】橘子酱与巧克力牛奶

**Author's Note:**

> 产乳+榨乳，雷，雷到作者都觉得雷，没有逻辑，我流ooc，我流咕哒子攻  
4k+的梦话，没有车，只是玩奶，不能接受慎滑，雷到概不负责
> 
> ↓可以接受的话

※  
“……所以。”  
藤丸立香从洗手间走出来，随意地甩了甩带着水珠的双手，看着坐在自己床上的男人叹了口气。  
“你的自我改造不受控制，擅自改造了你的身体？”她站在床边，双手抱胸，“你问过达芬奇亲怎么解决了没有？”  
金发男人从鼻腔里哼了一声，算是默认。“说是不完全召唤的问题，现在魔力的流动有些难以控制。”他又加了一句，“也许是你对魔力的控制太差牵连的呢，怎么会有你这么糟糕的御主。”  
藤丸立香心说那你不是乖乖回应召唤了么，她走到床边，将金发男人从上到下扫视了一遍，“你哪儿被变……呃，影响了？我看看。”  
“你看了有什么用，你又治不好。”盖提亚没好气地白了橙发御主一眼，顺带抓住了她意图不轨的手。  
藤丸立香对他眨眨眼睛，歪着头，似乎是很不解：“因为我想看啊？”  
“……啧。”  
※  
“除了这里还有别的地方吗？”  
“暂时……没有。”  
修身的迦勒底员工服上部被解开，露出男人焦糖色的大片肌肤。两片胸肌微微起伏，薄汗折射出一层蜂蜜似的反光。暗色的乳头不自然地鼓胀，尖端带着一些乳白色，随着呼吸还有一些稀薄的白液从小孔渗出来，在乳头周围晕开。  
“你都这样了还穿了一天的工作服？”少女扯过员工服的一边，不出所料看到深色的里衬已经被大片液体濡湿，还散发着一股淡淡的奶香。  
“那你难道让我告诉所有人，我的胸部会吐出奶来吗？”盖提亚咬着牙根恨恨地说，“好笑吗？看到魔术王正在像女人一样在泌奶？”  
藤丸立香叹了口气，“我是说你可以早点告诉我的。”她手指覆上涨大的乳肉，它们被里面奶水撑得鼓起，“至少可以让你好受点，全部堵在里面对身体不好。”  
她说着将手指绕到乳尖，满意地感到指尖下肌肤的颤栗，“你看，留这里的都结块了，会把奶堵住的。”  
男人倒吸了一口气，条件反射般抓住御主的手腕：“我操……你别碰……”盖提亚骂了一句脏话，乳头上传来过电般的麻痒让他气息不稳，乳房内的液体在挤兑着肌肉内壁，阵阵酸胀在盆腔里回荡，怪异的酸麻感直冲脑髓，让他额角渗出了汗珠。  
虽然早上试图用衣料来试图阻隔，但紧窄的员工服不但没有阻止奶液流出，反而在行动时不断摩擦乳头，让本来就因为涨奶而涨大挺立的肉粒因为粗糙纤维的蹂躏又疼又痒，让人忍不住地想伸手去挠。原本暗红的乳粒因为顶端孔洞的打开而渗出一丝嫩红，开合小口中粉色嫩肉若隐若现。盖提亚的确想着之后自己解决这个问题，但没想过会是现在这样，被这个混账橙发御主堵在床里，让她把玩自己异样的胸部。  
“你不是说有可能是我害的嘛，”藤丸立香趁他不留神，爬上了床挤到他两腿之间，这让她的脸几乎贴在盖提亚的胸上，“我会好好负责的。”  
这小鬼在自说自话什么？盖提亚正想出声抗议，却被女孩指甲刮过乳尖刺激得发出一声变调的惊喘。他的乳尖已经被奶液和布料折磨得敏感不堪，不轻不重的按压缓解了痒意却使胀痛感更加明显，还带来一阵难以启齿的快感，女孩的指甲修剪整齐，划过被磨得鲜红的尖端时仿佛带起令人酥麻的火花，让身体内部叫嚣着想要更多的抚慰。可是他的御主却不顺他的意，只是轻刮一下便离开了正微微颤抖的可怜乳尖。  
“你他妈干什么……！”盖提亚感觉自己被硬生生逼出了一点生理性的泪水，下意识骂出的话不知是控诉御主对从者的不轨行为还是对抚慰戛然而止的不满。  
“就像我说的，对你负责。”藤丸立香似乎被他的反应取悦，金色的眼睛里满是笑意。她将方才刮过男人乳头的手指放到嘴边，伸出舌头把上面的白色块状物卷进嘴里，咂咂嘴，“还挺甜的。”御主给出了客观的评价，然后在金发男人不可置信的目光中接着说道：“这里面还残留着魔力呢，不介意的话，我就全部收下了。”  
嘴上冠冕堂皇，其实不还是为了满足自己的私欲……盖提亚被刺激得低低喘息，御主徇私枉法的行为固然可笑，但自己的胸前的酥麻又让他不由自主地想要得到更加粗暴的对待。分泌出的奶水由于一直堵在乳房里已经让胸部瘙痒不已，那些液体正争先恐后地顶着小洞想要喷薄而出。靠着惯性而流出的液滴又慢又轻，像是蚂蚁般爬过内部的管道，如隔靴搔痒般让腺体内的刺痒被一点点累积。双乳想要被狠狠蹂躏，让甬道被狠狠冲刷，挤干净胸腔里那些折磨人的下流液体。  
妈的，都是这个家伙害的……  
男人扭过头不再看眼前的人，拧起双眉，几乎是从牙缝里挤出一句话：“没有下次了。”  
然后他听到一声轻笑，随即温热的呼吸喷在他的胸口，一只手掌摸上胸肉，让他浑身一抖。  
“谁知道呢？”橙发救世主的脸埋在他胸前，语气带着初战告捷的愉悦。  
※  
藤丸立香把手掌覆上盖提亚右边的乳肉，饱满的形状让人爱不释手。她用拇指揉搓乳头上方的肌肉，先是向里按压，等腺体松软了之后再往下刮弄，让乳汁随着动作汇集到乳头周围，四指托住胸肉下端向内按，很快那个小肉粒就被充盈起来，顶端小缝张开小口，吐出一股奶液，顺着胸部圆润的轮廓就往下淌，流到藤丸立香托住他胸部的手上，在虎口处形成一弯乳白色。  
胀痛的胸部被充分按压，液体大股流过麻痒甬道的快感让盖提亚不禁低吟，猩红的眼睛微闭，右乳被好好照顾的感觉让他舒服得几乎在那一瞬间失神。“你这混账……不是全都漏出来了吗……”他用余光瞥见胸口不受控制流出的奶水，强压着巨大的羞耻感，努力挤出一句话来责备御主工作的不完善。  
“抱歉。”藤丸立香认错得干脆，手上动作却没停，又从右胸挤出一小股奶水，“这就来。”  
盖提亚偏着头，只看到她毛茸茸的橙色脑袋埋在自己胸前，正想说什么，却因为胸脯上贴上的一个温暖湿润的物体而发出一声变调的呻吟。“我操你妈……藤·丸·立·香！”他咬牙切齿，被激得浑身发抖，那个不知廉耻的御主正在舔他的胸部，灵巧的舌尖沿着奶液留下的痕迹将漏出的液体悉数卷走，粗糙的舌苔让敏感的蜜色肌肤泛起红色。腰部因为紧张与羞耻绷紧，他手撑着床想要稍微退开却被御主另一只手按住大腿根部固定住，留在右乳上的手掌不忘坏心地一掐，使奶液又冲刷过输乳管，快感的电流随着脊髓在后颈处炸开，让他彻底软了半边。  
完了。盖提亚觉得自己就像一颗熟透的蜜桃，在女孩的抚弄下变得软烂，被破开内蕊汩汩流出鲜甜的汁液。那条舌头在把漏在周围的奶液细细舔掉之后没有停下，而是向上扫过乳晕的沟回，在乳头周围浅浅戳刺，将那一处涂上一层亮晶晶的水痕。像是不满足于只用舌头舔弄，女孩将挺立的乳粒用唾液濡湿后覆上嘴唇，将乳头整个含入口中。这太过了——女孩的口腔湿软温热，脆弱的乳头被包裹的舒适感竟让盖提亚生出些不知所措的恐惧，只得紧咬下唇不让喘息溢出嘴角。藤丸立香就着他软下去的上半身将他推到床上，伏在他身上将脸埋在他胸前，收紧双颊吸出积存在乳房中的乳汁。盖提亚倒在床上的时候恍恍惚惚地想到了旧时山坡上哺乳期的母羊，拖着肥硕的身躯被未足月的幼崽叼着丰厚的乳袋榨出浓稠的奶水。“啊……你积了好多……”御主嘴里含着他的乳珠，嘴里含糊地说着淫秽的话语，牙齿有意无意划过乳首，又引起身下人一阵颤抖。  
倒错的怪异感与奇异的快感在升腾交织，抵住藤丸立香肩膀的手使不上力推开，明知这无比诡异却无法抗拒。盖提亚觉得自己一定是哪里坏掉了，不知何时开始自己的内里开始慢慢变质，被拆开来又拼凑起，完成后却是藤丸立香的形状。少女柔软的舌尖贴心地照顾到每一片肌肤，并时不时地轻探张开的乳洞，让奶水顺利涌出，并虔诚地全数吞进肚里。唇舌的动作带着阵阵水声，贪婪的吸吮着犹如饥饿的婴孩索取着母胎的每一分营养。  
右边的乳房被充分照顾，被冷落的左乳显得更加胀痛难忍。藤丸立香在右乳卖力耕耘，卷翘的发丝总会不意间蹭过左边乳头，使瘙痒感一跳一跳地敲打着胸腔，酸胀的感觉更加剧烈。盖提亚咬着牙稍微将左胸挺起，他涨红着脸不愿去想现在自己的所作所为，希望能让那个心情很好地折磨着自己右边胸部的人注意到自己被遗忘的另一边。可那人正专心致志地伺候右边被吸得红肿的乳头，似乎无暇去顾及暴露在空气中的左乳。男人被难耐的麻痒撩拨得神智不清，嘴上却还逞强着不啃示弱，他眯着眼睛看着在胸前耸动的橙色脑袋，鬼使神差般地抬起手臂，将手掌放在左侧胸乳上。  
太涨了……就稍微挤出来一点，应该没……“唔嗯……！？”被欲求蛊惑的肉体先于思想作出了行动，手掌不经头脑的允许便直直摁下乳肉，随即乳白色的液体欢饮雀跃地冲出甬道，顺着男人的指缝流过胸膛，有一些流到了胸部的沟壑，在那里积了小小一滩。痒处被温热的液体不留余地地冲刷而过，毫无准备的快感让盖提亚眼前有一瞬的空白，他胸前两片饱满的肌肉由于无法平复的呼吸剧烈起伏，只得本能地抓着床单缩着脖子压抑喉咙里破碎的喘息。  
盖提亚只顾着腾出手照顾自己的左胸，被快感冲散神志的男人丝毫没注意到右乳上动作的停止。他努力调整着呼吸，稍稍低下头想要查看自己被溢出的奶水糊得一塌糊涂的胸部。  
然后他对上了那双金色的眼睛。  
人王几乎是整个人僵直了一下，连散乱的呼吸都停滞了一秒。那个人类——他的御主明亮的金色眼睛直勾勾地盯着他看，眼角弯着，眼底有说不清道不明的情绪在流淌。她吐出了一直伺候着的乳头，嘴唇被唾液弄得亮晶晶的，和乳头之间还连着一条掺着一点白浊的银丝。  
“你故意的……”盖提亚刚说出口就后悔了，他从没觉得自己的声音可以像一只被欺负狠了的幼兽，气息不稳还带着颤抖的尾音。  
藤丸立香没说话，直起腰凑到男人脸边，笑着吻了吻他的嘴角。唇瓣在他脸上蹭着，一半默认一半安抚，和着浓郁的奶香味。“好啦，是我的错。”她说着，手伸下去找盖提亚攥着床单的手，不费什么力气便抓起来，“可是这些我们也不能浪费吧？”  
女孩于是将那只沾着奶液的手举到脸边，伸出粉色的舌尖细细舔舐。男人手背上的魔术纹路错综复杂，黑色的纹理上铺着几道白色的奶痕，既庄严又淫靡。橙发女孩湿热的舌尖将那些痕迹一点点化开，舔干净手背的白痕又去舔他的指缝，将留在里面的甜香尽数卷走。指缝间的嫩肉不私密却极其敏感，每一下都让盖提亚肌肉紧绷着肌肉咬紧下唇。女孩捧着那只手，唇舌的动作极尽虔诚，充分照顾到每一处，像是在维护名贵的器皿。  
金发男人被舔的浑身发抖，身上的人还故意弄出水声来让他气血上涌。玩够了吧——他想要这么说，可是想到自己现在的样子根本毫无威慑力，只能扯扯被擒住的手以作警示。藤丸立香抬起眼看他，白净的指节抓着男人的手，似乎在低低地笑。  
“很难受吗？”她明知故问，将抓着的手放回它主人胸前，俯下身子，鼻息洒在男人咖啡色的肌肤上。  
“那剩下的，也请好好喂我吃干净吧。”  
※  
结束的时候一人一兽都气喘吁吁，藤丸立香肚子里装着怜悯之兽的奶水，伏在男人身上不住地粗喘，脸上不自然地泛着潮红，发圈不知道什么时候被扯掉了，卷翘的橙发胡乱地披散着。她将头埋在男人的肩窝，脸埋在蓬松的金色长发里深深地吸气。盖提亚被折腾得瘫在被单上，衣衫大敞，乳头上满是晶莹的唾液，咖啡色的肌肤上还留着几滴星点白液。他们之间弥漫着奶香，黏黏腻腻的像是被揉在一块的牛轧糖。  
盖提亚不情不愿地抬起手推了一下把重量全压在自己身上的人，“给我下去……重死了你。”他有气无力地说，女孩的衣服刮着他红肿的乳头，刺疼得难受。藤丸立香会意，撑起手臂打了个滚从他身上翻下来，和他并排躺到一起。  
她心情颇佳地玩着金发男人头上的小翅膀，饶有兴趣地看着那一簇头发被触碰后一动一动地收缩，然后任命般摊开躺到她手心里。  
“你让我想起那些小孩。”男人突然说。  
“野蛮，任性，为了得到想要的不择手段。”他自顾自地讲下去，然后突然笑了，转过头去看着他的御主，“不过你本来也就是小孩子。”  
“是啊，那句话怎么说，乳臭未干？”藤丸立香接过他的话，“可是每个孩子的成长都需要沐浴过奶水。”  
女孩握住他放到脸侧的手，十指相扣，在繁复的暗纹上印下一个吻。  
“所以在我长大之前，请好好哺育我吧。”

FIN.


End file.
